The Wives Of Destiny
by SupernaturalKitten
Summary: What if Michael and Lucifer didn't only had destined vessels. But, also wives that were meant to fight by their side. Find out what happens when the wives and vessels team up to stop the apocalypse. Hint: Love, romance, bonding, sacrifice and heart break. Coupling: Sam/OC, slight Lucifer/OC, slight Dean/OC, slight Michael/ OC and Dean/ Lisa. Bits of humor in this fanfic.
1. Chapter One

The Wives That Were Meant To Be…

By J.J.G

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural in anyway or form. Just borrowing characters. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

Rated: Teen for language and content.

Chapter One:"Meet the Heaten Sisters"

"Ouch!", Rose yelped in pain as the hot wet soapy rag touched the open wound on her shoulder. She hissed low in pain through her tightly clenched teeth at burning sensation of the soapy rag, as her younger sister,Karlyn cleaned it out ,putting a bondage over it gently. Both of the girls took their showers and was ready for bed.

They both had their night clothes on. Which was a t-shirt and underwear.

Rose studied her little sister's body. Karlyn wasn't beat up too bad. A few scratches here and there. Nothing too big to the point of rushing her to the nearest hospital.

Which kind of surprised the older sister after the intense battle they had just minutes ago.

* * *

Two hours ago...

* * *

They both smelled of blood, salt and gunpowder with a hint of iron. Rose scanned the area as Karlyn with busy silting a demon's throat up with her iron knife. Demons bodies scattered all over the dark alley.

"Man, that was one hell of a jump they gave us", Rose grunted wiping blood out her face with the sleeve of her black leather jacket." Yea", Karlyn agreed wiping blood off her chin with the sleeve of her cotton red sweater.

" Come on let's start burning the bodies", Rose said grabbing a body and lazily dragging it on top of another.

Karlyn just nodded her head following her sister's lead.

After toppling the bodies on each other. They poured salt on them and burned them with several matchs.

They watched the bodies burn to ash.

Rose watched the bodies burned as a question rung in the back of her head.

_"Why were there more demons going after Karlyn than me?", the voice in the back her head said in a ringing voice._

She knew the answer. She just didn't want to focus on that. So, she ignored to difficult yet easy question. Focusing her attention on the burning pile of bodies. Watching the flesh and body turn to nothing but ash before her.

She'll focus on anything but the truth.

_" They wanted her out of the way", the ringing voice said in her head."They want to drag her to hell. Without her, Michael is surely to fail. Without his precious wife by his side. He will surely die and Lucifer YOUR loving husband will rule the world", the ringing voice said chuckling slightly._

_" He's no husband of mine", her hissed back with a voice filled with hatred." The only people that is loving towards me is my sister, Karlyn and our mom, Molly", Rose said hissing in great dislike._

She was scared...no... she was horrified of that ringing voice in her mind. The mental part of her that crave to betray her little sister. To accept Lucifer's offer in becoming his wife.

But, she was holding back, ignoring the dark craving of her blacken lust. That was deep inside her.

It started when Lucifer himself broke out of his cage and paid her a personal visit. When, Karlyn was out and bout. Doing research on the recently case they were at the time.

Lucifer kissed her deeply and Rose felt thing unlock in her. Something evil and dark. It made her afraid of herself.

" Rose... Rose...ROSE!",Karlyn yelled ripping through her thoughts.

"Huh?", Rose said putting her focus on her younger ebony skinned sister.

"Are you okay?", Karlyn asked with concern laced in her words.

"I'm fine, Karlyn", Rose lied, placing a fake smile upon her lips. A fake smile that could trick anyone, except Karlyn.

" Let my guess. It's about the kiss you sharing with 'what's his face'?", Karlyn questioned, inches away from the true subject at hand that was bother her.

Rose's smile dropped a little." Yea...", Rose sort of lied.

She told her sister about the kiss between her and Lucifer. But, didn't tell her about the darkest desire that came with kiss.

" Stop worrying about that kiss. It's not like you said yes to his offer",Karlyn said smiling ,trying assuring her sister.

Rose smiled sadly at her little sister.

"Come on Karlyn...Let's go back to the motel", Rose said wrapping her arms around the shorter sister with a sleepily yawn escaping her lips.

Karlyn nodded agreement.

* * *

Rose studied her sleeping sister across the room.

Rose and Karlyn was a unique pair of sisters. They looked totally different from each other.

Rose had pale white skin, straight black silky hair waist-long and amber eyes. Her body structure was busty. An hour glass figure, big D-cup breasts and a little cute butt.

Karlyn had tan-brown skin, slightly-curly black silky mid-back long hair and golden brown eyes. Her body structure was also busty in a way. She also had an hour glass figures, but smaller with a nice size pair of C-cup breasts and a perfect round butt.

Most people would look at the pair of Heaten sisters and think they were a pair of very close friends or even mistake them for lesbian couple. From the hint of close-ness that they got from just being around the sisters.

The only reason why they look so different is because they have different dads. Rose's dad Ricky Lacison was a bum so Molly, their mother left him and went with her best friend David Heaten. Who was a multi-billionaire. She fell in love with him for his personality and not the money. She married him when Rose was two and Karlyn didn't come into the picture until a year later.

And honesty to Rose...It was happiest day in her life.

She still remember her dad holding up and letting her look a her baby sister for the first time. Karlyn was the most cutest thing she ever seen.

Karlyn's eyes roamed everywhere. Until they landed in her. Karlyn's golden brown eyes looking in her amber eyes and smiling ,giggling with pure joy. Rose simply smiled back.

"I think she likes you Rose",dad said smiling.

_"Dad...", Rose thought sadly..._

David was one of the two forms of a father-figure she had...

He died when Karlyn was six. He was killed by a demon...an yellow eyed demon. Who to this day she is still looking for...

She swears on everything that as soon as she saw that yellow-eyed bastard... She would he kill him... she kill him for taking away their father. After the death of their father.

They moved out of their house and burned it to the ground. It handled to many memories for the girls and their mother. Memories that once brought happiness. But, now brings nothing but sadness.

Rose still remember seeing the huge house they once lived in, burn in the roaring flames of the fire.

They living with one of her mom's friend by the name of Bobby Singer for a few months. He was a really nice and funny guy. He was like an uncle to them and another form of a father-figure.

They missed him. The last time they saw Bobby was happen they were helping him with a ghost case. Which was five years ago.

Rose sighed deeply closing her eyes slowly. Trying to rest her restless mind. Relaxing in to the mattress.

When, suddenly their motel door with kicked in. Both girls jumped up out of bed with weapons in hand. Rose had a knife and Karlyn had a gun . Both weapons pointed at the door.

A shadowy figure walked in the motel.

" Get packing girls. Time to hit the road"

That voice...

" Angel, what the hell are you going?! Have you ever heard of knocking!?",Rose yelled the redhead demon lowering her knife. Karlyn rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm trying to save your and your sister's ass. Now get up get dressed and get your asses into gear.

Rose looked at her sister. Karlyn nodded her head assuring her sister they should take the advice of the redhead demon.

* * *

The sisters drove down the highroad with the demon sitting in the back. Rose was driving and Karlyn was in the passage seat. Looking a map.

" You better have a good reason for waking us up in 12:00 in the fucking morning, Angel", Rose hissed in great distaste at the demon.

" There's a group of vampires looking for you guys. Trying to get revenge for killing off their leader", Angel said, "They tracked you guys and was planning attacking at the motel at 1:00 at night on the dot".

" Still... Angel...did you really have to kick down the door like?", Karlyn groaned sleepily.

" No, I just wanted to do it", Angel said crossing her arms across her chest.

" Should have figured that...", Karlyn said looking out the window of their red ford truck, rolling her eyes slightly. Panic shot through her body. As she was saw something rustle through the trees and bushes at an possible fast pace.

" Rose... something is out there...", Karlyn said in a panicking tone.

" Huh?", Rose said looking to the side. When suddenly things hit in the side of their tuck with a power force. They swerved off the road and crash in the tree with a huge.

" BANG!", followed by a "CRASH"!

* * *

Please leave a review and tell me what you think...


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural in anyway or forms. Just borrowing. But,I only own storyline and original characters of this fanfic.

Chapter Two:" Two Unconscious Girls In the Red Truck"

Castiel was with Dean and Sam who was at Bobby's house discussing about how to possibly stop the end of the world and "good news". That confused him for the fact there was nothing good about the news Bobby said. When, he heard hurt helpless whimpers for help by voices ringing in his ears he knew the voices of the whimpers.

Without a word or second though, he flew to where the whimpers lead him. He looked around the area. His bright blue eyes laid on the red truck flipped on it's side. He flew to the truck quickly to see Rose and Karlyn in vehicle. Both of them had scratches on their forehead. Castiel place a head in each of their heads healing their wounds. He waited for a minute waiting for them to waking, but they didn't.

He careful studied them. Watching their chest. Relieved when he saw them moved up and down. They were breathing, which meant they were still alone. He sighed slightly, when he noticed that he was surrounded by...humans?...No, not humans. There was something off about them.

" Oh look...",a man said grinning deviously. "Another SNACK!", he roared the second word revealing razor sharp shark-like teeth to the angel.

Castiel's eyes widened. They were...," Vampires", Castiel said stepping forward. To protect the Heaten sisters. Until, they wake up. That obviously wasn't going to be anytime soon.

One of the vampires charged at him. Only to stop in his tracks with his head being disconnected from his body. There was red-headed demon behind the drop dead vampire.

" Angel...What-?"

" No time for questions!", Angel yelled as the vampires charged at her in anger. She swung her sword swiftly slashing in the vamps.

" Get them out of here!", Angel said breathlessly fighting the vampires off.

" But, Angel-"

"Don't worry chicken wings I'll be fine!", Angel said smirking as she slashing into a vamp from behind.

Castiel sighed heavily nodding his head as him put his hand on the truck and vanished with it and the girls.

* * *

" Where the hell could the feathery bastard have disappeared to that more important then discussing how to stop the apocalypse?", Dean said walking to the Impala with Sam beside him.

" Calm down,Dean. I'm sure he'll be back moment by now", Sam said walking toward to passage side of the Impala. When, suddenly not a second later.

Castiel appeared before with a red truck on it side. The angel breathed heavily. Never before he flew such a long distance with such a large package with him.

Castiel looked in the truck. _"Good"_, Castiel thought, the girls were there and still unconscious. They were still breathing.

"Cas...", Dean said looking at Castiel then the truck and then Castiel with a look of disbelief. "What the hell?", Dean said looking the angel. Waiting for a response.

Sam looked at the truck, looking through the window-shield. His hazel eyes widen in shock. There were two girls inside the truck.

" Um...Dean...looking", Sam said gesturing to the window. Dean looked at the window and saw the girls laying inside. Then looked at Castiel.

" Please they need help", Castiel said helplessly.

Sam and Dean looked at eachother. They both went to get the two girls car out of the truck.

Sam pulled Rose out of the truck and carry her to Bobby's house as Dean did the same for Karlyn. With Castiel following close behind.

Sam knocked on the door with his shoulder."Bobby, it's us. We need your help with something", Sam yelled.

Bobby came to the door within seconds and opened the door," What is-...it?", Bobby said stopping slightly at the sight of the girl in Sam's arms." Rose?", he said looking at the girl.

Then, turned his attention to Dean and the girl in his arms." Karlyn...?", Bobby said. Bobby may have not seen the girls in over five years. Be he could recognize the girls from a mile away.

" Where ya found these girls at?", Bobby question the Winchesters.

"You should be asking the feathery bastard that", Dean said gesturing over the Angel behind him.

Bobby furrowed his eyebrows and focused on the angel.

" Can we discuss this after, we are inside and the girls are place in a proper area to rest", Castiel said looking at the girls in the Winchesters' arms.

" Yea ofcourse, put Rose on the couch in my study, Sam and put Karlyn on the other couch in the living room. I'll get the covers and pillows", Bobby said letting them.

* * *

After letting them inside and giving them a proper place to rest. They all sat in the study.

" Cas, would you mind sharing with me where in the hell you found those girls?", Bobby asked the angel.

" I heard them. They was whimpering in pain, for help. So I flew to them. So,

followed the whimpers. I lead to them. I found them in the truck, damaged. So I healed them. Then a large group of vampires appear about to attack me and the girls. Until Angel appear cutting off the head of the first one who charged at me and told me to go and take the girls with me. So...well, Angel fought off vampires that were planning to kill them. I flew back here with the truck and the girls inside of it", Castiel said.

Bobby's eyebrow rose, at the name," Angel "." Who's Angel?", Bobby asked in interest.

" She's...a demon", Castiel said," While not a full demon. She's a human too", he said explained.

" She's a hephilim",Sam said.

" A what?", Dean said.

" Hephilim a child of human/demon, human/angel or even angel/demon", Sam explained to his older brother.

Dean look at his brother for a whole minute,"God damn Sammy you're such a nerd", Dean snorted teasing his little brother.

Sam just held his tongue and just rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

" Why was she protecting them?", Bobby asked the angel. He looked at Rose who was on the couch with worry.

"Cause she simply felt like protecting them", Castiel statement truthfully. He didn't know much about the demon girl. But, he could truthfully say the girl didn't do anything unless she felt like it.

Bobby had mix emotion about Rose and Karlyn just popping up like this. He was happy but worried. Happy cause he got to see the girls after a years of wondering how they were. But, worried cause they were out-cold. He was scared that they fell in a coma or something.

Sam and Dean could sense the worry off of Bobby. The way he looked at the pale skinned girl on the couch in the room. They could senses the closeness he had with not only pale skinned girl . But, also with the ebony skinned girl in the living room resting on the couch.

A closeness that was almost the same as the one they shared with him. They shared a look before Sam decided to speak up.

"Bobby... how do you know them?", Sam asked with great interest breaking through Bobby's thinking bubble. Bobby looked his boys. Trying to decide either or not to tell them the story. He came to conclusion of telling the boys the truth. There was no harm in tell. Not in what he could see for now.

He sighed grabbing a glass cup and glass bottle of whiskey. Pouring a small amount of whiskey into the glass.

" I know their mother Molly. Me and Molly go back as far middle school. In fact we dated one time in high school", Bobby said smiling before taking a small sip of the strong and bitter whiskey.

" She was a born a natural skilled hunter", Bobby snorted half-heartily. Briefly glancing at the pale skinned sleeping girl.

" She had Rose at the age of twenty- two with some bum and Karlyn three years later with David her best friend and husband. They made a dandy couple... that was until Karlyn turned six. Their daddy was murder by a 'yellow-eyed' demon", Bobby said looking at the Winchester boys.

Who held their breath for a moment.

" After that, she burned down the house and built a new house in town. Her and the girls stayed with for a few months with me. While their new house was being built. The girls and her brought back some life into the house after my wife died. Molly and the girls helped me heal a lot", he said turning to the side focusing on a picture on the shelve. The Winchesters turned they're glance to the shelve, following Bobby's glance. To see a picture of a brown haired woman with two little girls. They smiled brightly at the camera.

The pale skinned girl had her arm wrapped around the smaller ebony skined girl waist. The ebony skinned girl had a hint of curious in her see, but none the less smiled for the camera.

Sam and Dean were surprised they didn't noticed that picture sooner.

" They became... they are like family to me. Just like you boys are. I don't think I would have made it without you guys", Bobby said gulping down the rest of the whiskey in the glass.

"How come we never heard of them before now?",Dean questioned the old drunk.

" Cause, their mother asked me to not speak on them", Bobby stated simply.

" Why?", Sam questioned him. Bobby was obviously hiding something.

Bobby was in silence. Silently debating whether or not the tell the brother.

" Bobby, they'll find out one way or another", Castiel said.

Bobby looked at the angel.

Okay,now Dean and Sam really wanted to know what was up. It had to be big if Castiel knew about it.

Bobby sighed, silenctly agreeing with the angel.

Bobby heaved a hard breathe.

" It was for protect them from demons and angels", Bobby said pour himself another shot of whiskey gulping it down.

" But, why?", Sam asked furrowing his eyebrow together.

" Cause, they are the wives of Michael and Lucifer", Bobby said sighing slightly.

Bobby studied the boys. Dean furrows his eyebrows and Sam eyes widen slightly.

" Wives? What you mean by wives?", Sam questioned not quite getting the whole idea of it.

" Michael and Lucifer is destined have wives to fight by their sides",Castiel explained.

" And?", Dean asked sensing something a miss.

" And if they say yes to their offer of taking their hand of in marriage. It won't matter if you don't want to be the vessel or not. You will be the vessels regardless" Castiel said.

" Wait what?" Sam said in a bit of shock.

" If they take their destined husbands hand in marriage. You will be their vessels regardless if you want to be or not", Castiel explained at a slow pace.

Dean and Sam eyes widen." How is that even possible?", Dean questioned the angel angrily.

"Cause it was wrote in the Holy Bible in Heaven", Castiel simply.

" But, not need to worry. They are agree to the deny the angels offers in marriage. So... no worries", Castiel assured the brother, who both let out breathe of relief.

Bobby was sit in the chair leaning back. With the bottle of whiskey in hand, drinking it straight form the bottle, dazing off to the girls' mother...Molly.

* * *

Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Yay finished the chapter! :)


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Just borrowing characters. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

* * *

A/N: I would to give thanks to "ohmylohan" and "camsam17" for letting my story be one of your favorites favorite. Thanks! I really have great story in store for you guys.

* * *

Chapter Three: "Waking Up to New and Old Faces"

" Okay then...alright ...bye", Bobby said hanging up the phone as the brothers came in.

" They have woken up yet?", Sam asked looking at Rose on the couch.

" Nope" Bobby said sighing slightly." Either they are in a coma or they haven't been getting much rest", Bobby finished.

The girls been sleeping for two days straight. Which wasn't a very good sign.

Bobby called their mother. Who will probably be are in the matter of minutes to check on them and was a bit pissed off he didn't call her sooner.

A sound of a pair of wings flopping together was heard, follow by Castiel appearing in the room.

" The girls. It's time to wake up", Castiel said stalking over to Rose a hand on her forehead.

Her eyes flew open. She groaned slightly. Stretching her aching muscles.

" What the hell?", she groaned. She looked up at the angel.

" Castiel?", she said in a bit of surprise.

Castiel disappeared and a appeared in the living room where Karlyn was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

He repeated the same actions he did on Rose with Karlyn.

She woke up whimpering slightly as her slowly opened up her eyes. She looked up at him pouting slightly." Castiel?... What ... what happen? Where are we?", Karlyn questioned.

" You got into a car crash. I healed you and brought to Bobby's house", the angel told her in the short and sweet.

"Oh...", she groaned rubbing her eyes. Before I realizing where she was. She took off into the study. She ran to Bobby pasting the Winchesters, to wrap her arms around Bobby's neck, pulling him into a hug.

Bobby was in shock for a moment before looking down a short, ebony skinned, smiling, petite young woman. Before smiling and wrapping his arms around the girl.

" Missed you, Bobby..." Karlyn said burying her face into the his chest.

" Missed you too babygirl", Bobby said before they both pulled out of the hug.

Karlyn smiled at Bobby innocently.

" Ow... my head hurts", Rose said rubbing a tender spot on her head. Looking around taking in her surroundings. They were familiar surroundings. It was very homey surroundings. Where surroundings held really precious childhood memories. Besides the one with their father.

A time of healing and acceptance of reality. Adjusting to living without a precious loving one. Castiel walked into the room smiling slightly.

Castiel had memories of the young Heaten sister. When, God sent Him to watch over them and keep them safe.

Castiel wished he could have saved their father. But, God forbidden it. God needed them to experience lost. Cause they were to experience a lot of that in the future.

He ached for the girls and their mother. Watching them buried they father. As the innocence six year old Karlyn cried asking were they burying her "sleeping "father.

It made his heart swell at tender moments like these.

" Bobby... Karlyn?... Am I dreaming?", Rose asking.

" No, from far it", Karlyn walking over to her sister. Rose looked around until her amber eyes landed on the Winchesters brothers staring at them.

Karlyn raised her brow as she followed the glance of her sister to see two tall muscular young men staring at they. She blushed slightly turning her glance somewhere. Feeling her shy natural setting in. Cursing herself for being so shy by nature.

There was an awkward silent moment in the room.

Until Rose decide to break the moment. With what she does best. Flirting.

" So, what two hot studs like you doing in a place like this", Rose said smirking devilishly." Cause if you like what you see. Me and my sister will be more then happy to-OUCH!", Rose was cut short by her sister's elbow meeting her ribcage.

" What the hell, Karlyn?", Rose said growled glaring at the shorter female.

" Rose you can't just flirt with them like that", Karlyn said before whispering," Especially in front Bobby", Karlyn eyes gestured to the old man beside them.

Rose rolled her eyes," Virgins",she mumbled slightly under her breathe.

"I heard that", Karlyn scowled her sister.

" It was meant to be heard cherry-girl!", Rose teased her sister.

Karlyn poked out her tongue childishly at her sister. Who return to action right back.

Bobby sighed to himself, chuckling slightly.

" You girls are worst than the boys", Bobby chuckled.

Karlyn blushed as Rose simply shrugged leaning back in the chair.

Karlyn blushed slightly turning her glance to the two Winchesters.

Pushing her shyness aside. But it didn't stop the blood from rush to her cheeks.

"Please forgive my sister. She just woke up. She tenses to forget her** manners** a bit. When awoken", Karlyn smiling sweetly at them.

Sam smiled back at the young woman.

" No worries. It's fine. My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean Winchester", Sam said introducing himself and Dean to the girls. Dean sent a wink to Karlyn. Who blushed even more. Dean tried his best not chuckle in front of the poor girl.

The girl was innocent. He could tell she was. Her body language told him she was shy and her soft, strong voice told him. She was patient and kind-heart. He was good a reading people. This girl was easy for him to read. Well atleast he thinks so.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Karlyn Heaten and this is my sister Rose Heaten",Karlyn said introducing herself and her sister to the Winchesters. Karlyn elbowed her sister for not greeting them.

Rose hissed at her sister, who just rolled her eyes at her loveable (while atleast loveable to her) antics of her sister.

" Hey, really nice to meet you", Rose smiling. Before dropping the smile and rolled her eyes.

Karlyn sighed at her sister smiling, laughing abit.

Bobby smiled. Rose was still Rose and Karlyn was still Karlyn. Those girls were going to be the death of him. He just knows it.

" So, Castiel. Long time no see. I like the new meat suit. I fits you. I always knew deep inside that female meat suit wasn't for you. I got more of a manly vibe from you", Rose said smirking teasing the angel.

The angel look at Rose in disbelief. Like she just let out his deepest 'darkest secret.

Sam and Dean turn their attention to the angel. With raised brows curiosity written all over their face.

" What she's talking about, Cas?", Sam asked tilting his head to the side.

" Oh, he didn't tell you. Cas, here. Use to be a woman. I'm not a full blow lesbian. But, he made one hot blonde chick", Rose smirked deviously.

Castiel stood there frozen completely.

Dean chuckled likely," Well that explains why I get a feminine vibe from you. So, what's your reason,Sam?", Dean saild chuckling at Sam's facial expression.

Sam whacked him in the back of the head.

" Bitch", Dean grumbled.

"Jerk", Sam said.

Karlyn giggled as Rose grinned.

Karlyn turned her attention to Castiel.

" Castiel, ignore Rose. I like your new vessel he's...attractive", Karlyn said trying to relax the angel.

"Besides...", Karlyn said getting up off the couch walking over to Castiel. Putting a comforting hand on the angel's shoulder. Whispering in his ear," I think she's on the wag", with smirk.

Castiel stared at Karlyn with his innocent,pure blue eyes. Castiel was more innocent in some areas with certain things.

"I don't get it", Castiel stated truthfully.

Karlyn sighed smile." Nevermind Castiel", Karlyn said patting him on the shoulder," Nevermind".

* * *

Review Please!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Just borrowing characters. I only own original characters and storyline of this fanfic.

* * *

Author's Note:I would like to give a thanks to "SupernaturalGal63" and "Fallen's child" for making my story a favorite on your list. I promise you're in for a treat.

* * *

Chapter Four:" Mommy's Hugs and Kisses"

Dean was studying Rose for across the room. Trying to read her. Reading her body and facial language. But,it was hard. Rose kept giving him mixed signals. She was independent ,strong, the type of person who would start bar fight just for the hell of it. Then, at the same time seemed fragile, caring and loyal. Especially, when she looked at Karlyn. You senses the loyalty and the concern of one another's well-being.

The two sisters were different,yet the same. Like him and Sam. They were two parts of one whole. Sure siblings have their different point of view of certain things. But they were still brothers. The sisters seemed to be in the same sibling relationship.

Dean sighed lightly at the sight of the girls in the living room, Rose blow-drying out Karlyn's hair. Talking about something that made both of the girls tense.

Sam came in the study with two cold beers and handed him a beer.

" What's on your mind?", Sam asked his older brother," An please don't tell me you're try to think up some to sleep with one of them", Sam finished.

Dean grumbled a,"No". Even though he was thinking of sleeping with Rose earlier. But, throw the idea out for the fact if he fucked up. He would have to go up against Bobby and no pussy was worth that. Then, his mind drifted off to Karlyn and thinking for a moment. He throw that out too. Not only because of Bobby. She just seem too innocence for him.

He knew that he only met the girl hours ago. But, she seem pure, nice and sweet to just sleep with then throw out. She was the wifey material girl. She deserves better than a one night stand.

* * *

" What will we do after, Mom leaves?", Karlyn asked her older sister.

Rose shrugged, combing through her sister's hair, braiding it into one big braid and pulling back the bangs with the golden silky headband.

" There, done", Rose after straightening out the headband.

" Thanks sis", Karlyn said thanking her sister.

" No, prob cherry-girl", Rose said smiling when her sister glared at her.

Karlyn hated that nickname she was given at the age of 20. All, because she haven't had her "cherry" popped yet.

Truthfully, Karlyn was happy to be a virgin and would spent the rest of her life gladly that way. She never found a guy that she could say," If I have sex with him I won't regret it". I mean sure she had past love interests. But, none of them didn't seem worthy enough to just "give it up to". They just made good guy or girl-friends. Nothing more nothing less.

" KNOCK KNOCK!", was heard at the door.

" I'll get it!", Bobby said going to the door. He recognized that strong knock anywhere. He opened the door to see a beautiful blonde woman with bright blue eyes and tan skin. The woman looked incredibly young for her age. She still looked like she was in her last twenties, even though she was in the age of forties. She was simply breathe taking.

Bobby snapped out of his trance when she pushed gently past him. Letting herself in. She immediately rushed into the living room. Finding her girls wake up. Before they could say a word. She wrapped her arms around them. Scooping them into a big hug. Kissing them all over their faces.

" Mom", Rose groaned trying to pull away from the tight iron grip of her mother," I'm pretty sure I'm too old for this", she heaved giving up.

"Nonsense, you're never too old for your mother's love", Molly said stopping her actions," Anyway, Karlyn seems to like it", she said kissing her ebony daughter's cheek. Karlyn giggled in enjoyment with a smile.

" Yea, cause she's **Karlyn**",Rose said in a bothersome voice.

" Rose", Molly scowled her oldest child.

Karlyn dropped her smile and flicked Rose off. Rose return the favor,using both of her hands.

" Girls, behave", Molly scowled.

Both of the sisters heaved heavily in annoyance, trying not to roll their eyes.

Bobby chuckled looking them. Yup, not one of them changed, not even a bit.

"Whoa hot mama!", Bobby heard from behind followed by footsteps. Bobby look to the side to see Dean looking Molly the way his looked at a hamburger.

" Who's that?", he asked in dazing over the woman.

" That's their mom, Molly", Bobby said crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean eyes widen abit," Their mom? But, she looks so young and she possibly past as their older sister", Dean said in shock," You dated her in high school? She should look old like you!"

Bobby glared at him," Boy I'm not old, you idigit. I just..aged" he grumbled under his breathe.

"Yea..old", Dean said.

* * *

Bobby, Molly , the Winchester boys and the Heaten girls were all sitting the study. Bobby introduced the Winchester to ,Molly, who gave them motherly hugs and a kiss on the cheek about what happen to the girls. Molly put on her thinking cap.

" So, they don't have any bandages covering their bodies? From a car crash like that they surely would had have injures like that don't heal over night", Molly said raising a brow.

"Castiel healed them", Sam answered before Bobby had a chance to speak.

" Castiel? He's alive?", Molly said furrowing her eyebrows.

A flutter of wings were heard that was followed by a man in a long tan jacket.

" Yes, yes I am",Castiel said.

" But, how I saw you sacrifice yourself to save me from the demons", she said in awe.

" I was dead. I was brought back. Crissy's body was damage beyond repair and her soul was already sent to Heaven. So, I found a new vessel", Castiel explained.

" So, that's why you got a new vessel",Karlyn said. " No wonder that vessel like so tired and wore out. Let me guess you need for a vessel badly. So, you went to the the first one that crossed your way", Rose said smirking.

Castiel just stood there and blushed.

" I knew it", Rose said in a smug mood.

" While,thank you Castiel for protecting them", Molly thanked the angel.

* * *

More to come my readers. More to come. The next chapter will be longer. So, get ready for the drama! The main focus of the story is about to begin.


End file.
